A job posting site allows job seekers to post resumes and search for jobs. However, prior art job posting sites suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, although a prior art job posting site may allow job seekers to upload documents or generate invoices to send to employers after completion of jobs, the prior art job posting site lacks tools that enable a job seeker and an employer to work together productively and efficiently. The tools include an ability for the job seeker to manage time while working on the job, an ability for the employer to assess the job seeker's progress until completion of the job, an ability for the job seeker to send the employer a bill, or the like. Even if the tools were available through the prior art job posting site, these tools are scattered throughout the site; the job seeker typically needs to find these separate tools when needed. At times, the job seeker is required to redundantly enter the same information in two or more tools. Accordingly, the job seeker wastes valuable time searching for needed tools, entering information, or both.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.